vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prometheus (Mega Man)
Summary Prometheus and his sister Pandora were created by Albert as the original two "Doctor Albert Numbers" in the latter's bid to take control of Model W and thus the world. Tortured through perpetual confinement, the duo temporarily escaped Albert's control before he reclaimed them and permanently merged the two with fragments of Model W, twisting their already fractured sanity even further. Kept on a leash by a constant need for maintenance due to their limited lifespans, they were forced to participate in the Game of Destiny for centuries to find who the strongest Mega Man was. All the while they planned their revenge, nearly succeeding when they sliced Albert's body in half, only to discover that he had a backup body and that he nurtured their hatred for him intentionally so that every Model W fragment would awaken at once. Drained and left unconscious, they were left behind in the collapsing underwater base to perish and are not seen for the rest of the game. He is known for being extremely sadistic and aggressive as one of the two "voices of Model W". Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Prometheus, The Grim Reaper, DAN-001 Origin: Mega Man ZX Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old, but his exact age is unknown Classification: Reploid, Mega Man, Doctor Albert Number Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Telekinesis, Intangibility, Expert Scythe Wielder Attack Potency: Solar System level (On par with the other Biometal wielders) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class via power-scaling (Can damage other Biometal wielders) Durability: Solar System level (Survived his battles with Vent, Aile, Ashe, and Grey) Stamina: Very high, fought with powerful Mega Man such as Vent, Aile, Ashe, and Grey and wasn't even winded by the end. Range: Extended melee range with scythe. Planetary with projectiles and energy attacks if powerscaled to X. Standard Equipment: Model W, Beam Scythe, "Hair" can be used as prehensile weapons Intelligence: Hundreds of years of combat experience and is very skilled with his scythe. He is experienced in preying on the emotions and weak points of others. He is also an extremely deadly duo with his sister Pandora, having worked alongside her all his life. However, his better judgment can be clouded by his insanity and sadism at times. Weaknesses: He is extremely confident in his abilities and is a complete sadist. Several of his attacks can be deflected with repeated energy attacks. He must be solid while attacking. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Scythe Sweep: Teleports into his opponent's blind spot before lunging at them with his scythe, firing a wide shockwave if they dodge before flying out of range with his scythe spinning all around him. * Spectral Flames: '''Teleports into the air before summoning four skull-shaped fireballs around his target that can fire additional projectiles to damage them. The initial four fireballs can be dispelled with repeated attacks, creating blind spots in the attack. * '''Overhead Guillotine: '''Descends at high speed while yelling "I've got you!" and making a sweeping slice at his opponent's neck. If they dodge he phases into the ground, scattering four large fireballs in his wake to trap his opponent. * '''Lava Plume: Summons two pillars of lava on either side of him that ascend towards the ceiling, spinning around him in a counterclockwise motion. There is a small gap between the pillars that allows the attack to be dodged, but it can also be repelled through repeated energy attacks. * Flame Swords: Impales the ground with his "hair", causing flaming sword-shaped structures to erupt along the walls and floor of the room he fights in. * Witch and Reaper: A combination attack with Pandora in which he conducts his Scythe Sweep while she attempts to ram the opponent while riding on her electrified staff. Prometheus can be stopped in his tracks if he is struck enough times though. * Fire, Ice, and Lightning: A combination attack with Pandora in which he uses his Flame Swords attack while Pandora launches the remote weapons from her helmet in an attempt to bludgeon the opponent with ice and lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Antagonists Category:Scythe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Intangibility Users Category:Androids Category:Artificial Characters Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Traitors Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Reploids Category:Video Game Characters